The King & Queen of Hearts
by Awayfromthecity
Summary: Kaname is planning on giving his heart to the furnace. Yuuki is heartbroken, and at this point is begging for him to stay. What if she found a way to keep Kaname by her side? Even then, with war raging with evil tensions with the other vampires, what will they do?


**Hey, Awayfromthecity with a new story, and while it might seem similar to Reawakened, it's different in the sense that Yuuki never lost Kaname (instead, someone else gives their heart- read to find out who c;) This story starts from chapter 89 so if you haven't read to there, stop and go finish it! This chapter is kinda a recap of chapter 90, but after that it changes, so keep reading on :P Anyways reviews are much appreciated as always and please enjoy the story! XXX**

* * *

Prologue

Yuuki

I woke up from my happy dreams and thoughts to see Kaname gracefully resting on his pillow. I cuddled up to his bare chest and snuggled, breathing in his warm, sweet scent. He gave a tiny moan as he subconsciously pulled me closer. I gradually fell back asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

Kaname

I woke up, and saw Yuuki sleeping. She looked so calm and beautiful asleep. Oh Yuuki, what I wouldn't give for more happy days like these, for us to just not think about anyone but each other. I laid there and observed her beauty, like an evergreen rose, of the most gorgeous variety. I pulled her closer to me, and in response she cuddled against me. I smile grew on my lips, and I felt so happy. I stayed still for a good long while, until I started sensing the hunters getting closer.

The smile dissipated as I slowly got out of our embrace, careful not to wake her up. Once I got out, I couldn't help but think how adorable she was. I thought, what if Ichijo or Kaito or –ugh- Zero came in, and they saw my precious Yuuki? I went and put some clothes on her, another way of me trying to keep her to myself, even though I was planning on giving my heart to the furnace. Even if I was planning on leaving, I would cherish any moment with my beloved Yuuki. I gently kissed the top of her forehead and walked to the bathroom. I had to get ready because very soon, I felt it would all go down.

* * *

Yuuki

I woke up, for reals this time, and to my disappointment, Kaname was nowhere to be found in our room. I frowned. Why didn't he at least tell me he was leaving? I still sensed him in the house though, along with Ichijo, Kaito, and Zero.

His scent brought weird feelings, and I didn't like them. I didn't want to leave the room, but I wanted to at least get up. I braced myself for the cold when I would take off the covers, but I wasn't cold. I looked down and noticed some clothes. I didn't put them on. A little blush appeared on my cheeks. And so, I curled into a little ball on the bed, and started concocting ways to save Kaname.

* * *

Kaname

I stood in the doorway of the house, and when the hunters stood on the porch, I extended my arm in welcome. "Kuran. You know why we're here, right?" Kaito said. "Of course. If I hadn't I wouldn't have let you a step closer. Come in."

So, they stepped inside, but before Zero walked by, I had to be sure he knew what was his purpose for existing before I gave my heart to the furnace, I caught his arm and asked, "You don't remember why you had to drink my poison, do you?" In response, he passed it off as if it was a result of his injuries. "Okay."

I'd have to try and get him to remember before he leaves. I walked back inside ignoring the hunters and head straight to Yuuki.

When I walked into the room, I saw her cuddled between layers of bed sheets facing away from the door.

"You should at least come greet him." I said. I needed to try to get Kiryu to remember why his duty was.

"No. Rather than that, let's talk. How are the preparations for the furnace going?" she asked. "It's almost ready." I replied. No sense in lying, she probably already knew it was almost ready. "And how is it that you can remain so calm?"

"The same goes for you." I walked to her and captured her in an embrace. "You're planning to turn me into a human aren't you?" It was pretty obvious. "I won't let you… Really, you're always doing rash things." I picked her up and carried her down the hall.

"Wait-". She tried to protest, but I kept walking towards the living area. She started trying to push on my chest, but we were already there. "I said no!" She told me, but I already laid her down on the couch. I saw Kiryu in the doorframe looking at us.

"Sorry I didn't greet you properly, even though you're our bodyguard. Please take care of my brother. Let's go Kaname." She turned to leave, but I caught her arm. "Why don't you stay for tea? Kiryu?"

He looked annoyed, but I knew he didn't really like me. He sighed but eventually gave in.

* * *

I was sitting in the couch holding Yuuki close and drinking tea. If things went to plan, I could have Kiryu remember why I let him live. I was sipping tea when Kiryu interrupted, "How about letting her go? She seems to be uncomfortable for a while. Do you not like him, or do you not like me?"

I looked down at her. She had been fidgeting a little. "W-what I dislike is this weird situation. Do we even have the right to show our faces?" She asked. Then, Kiryu started leaving before I had a chance to try and make him remember.

I took Yuuki in my arms and angled her neck to me. "Huh-". I leaned in and started basking in her sweet blood. I had to remember that I was doing this to try and give Kiryu his memories back. He stopped in the doorframe and looked back for a second before leaving. I kept drinking her blood.

"Kaname…" And just then she slapped me. I felt a little hurt by that, and as if on cue she rested her hand on my cheek. "Stop dragging him into our problems! To think you're doing such a thing to…" Her voice trailed off. She moved into my lap and pulled my head down to hers. "It's okay. Things can't go back to the way they were." And like that, I missed my chance.

* * *

Yuuki

Kaname was asleep. I sat on top of him, and silently gave my apologies to those close to me, as I was going to turn Kaname human. I rested my fingers gently on his forehead, but suddenly he grabbed my hand and sat up.

"Instead of continuing with the murder of purebloods, I thought this was a much more humane and peaceful way. I'd thought you'd agree to me being the next parent. And to think you're going to turn me into a human…" I rested in his arms, tears growing in the corners of my eyes.

"Are you okay with that? To take the humans' only chance of fighting?" Yes, I was selfish and I thought I couldn't live without him, because I-

I smelt the scent of blood. I looked up at Kaname. "I sense an ominous aura approaching."

"I'll go. Stay here Yuuki."

"No, you're their target, I'll go." I said. I probably couldn't do much, but I wanted to help.

"Yuuki, let me protect you." And like that, he was gone.

* * *

I was cuddling with Kaname under the warmth of his body, trapped by his long dark coat. We had come to the Association after Kaito was injured. It was the best thing to do, otherwise we'd be surrounded. I'd tried to convince Chairman that we didn't need to sacrifice somebody, but in the end they couldn't do anything. They locked Kaname in one of the dungeons, and I went to his side. I didn't know how to make him stay, but for now I just wanted to lay here with the safety of him.

After a while, Zero came by. "So this is where you were? Come out, you have a visitor." I wasn't sure who he meant so I asked, "Me?" When I saw Isaya-san, I knew exactly what he was here for. "I've come to fulfill my promise."

Kaname looked up at him, and nodded. "No, I'm not going." I refused to go. Kaname pulled me closer to him, and said, "Return to the world filled with light, Yuuki. Even if you forget about me, I will still continue to remember you." He stood us up. "You're more suited to be under the sunlight." Isaya-san took my by the arm and started pulling me out. "That's for me to decide, Kaname!" But we were already gone.

We were under the shade of a tree. I kept trying to get Isaya-san to stop, but he wouldn't listen to any of it. "Daughter of Juuri and Haruka, to be entrusted with the mission of making you human, I am finally able to end my journey which has lost its meaning. This is a good end to the life I had which I thought was meaningless."

So he, in the end, wanted an excuse to give his life. Right as he was going to start turning me into a human, I yelled, "Wait!" He stopped for a second. "What makes you think this is a good end to your life?" It sounded rude, but I had to try and stop him. He did pause for a second. A thought popped into my head, what if Isaya gave his heart instead? It was a random stupid thought, but I was going to piggyback ride this idea in hope I got to stay by Kaname's side.

"If Kaname dies, are you going to make me suffer through his death? Suffer just like you did?" Isaya-san paused for a moment, seeming a little hurt I'd bluntly called his lifetime's worth of feelings just... suffering, yet he could only silently agree what I was saying was true. I recall some of the Pureblood's family histories. His wife died turning their child human, and he'd seen that child die, and have kids, only to see them die too. I could only imagine his pain. "I can only be happy by his side, and he feels the same. You… want to end your life, right? Why don't you… sacrifice your heart to the furnace instead?"

His eyes widened, and he spat "Why would I give my life for humans?"

"You're not giving your life to the humans. You're giving it, so that Kaname and I won't be lonely, so we'll be happy by each other's side, for as long as we live."

He paused, thinking for awhile. I was worried he was going to give me some cheap half-wit excuse, and still turn me, but when I heard him clear his throat and look to the ground, I knew he was contemplating it. And sure enough, he looked back at up at me, resolve in his eyes and said "Very well. If that is how you feel, then I will trust your word. I thank you, for giving me my new life's ending to me. Thank you, daughter of my beloved friends. Never forget my sacrifice for you two. This is goodbye." And like that, he was gone.

That was the last time I'd ever hear from Isaya Shoto.

* * *

Kaname

I slowly waltzed into the room with _Her _remains. _Don't worry, I will avenge you as the next parent._ I was heading towards the base of the steps, when a voice called out to me. "Kaname."

I looked back. Isaya? Shouldn't he be gone by now?

"You know that girl loves you more than anything. I can see you do too." He called out to me, as he slowly approached me.

"I'm not worthy of her affections. I'd hoped she'd have a better life without me." I didn't hope; I knew. Just then he stood in front of me, and in a second, he slapped me. My head snapped to the side, but I hadn't been too hurt from that. I looked back to him with apparent confusion. "Wha-?"

"Don't you see? That girl revolves around you. She was crying, and begging me not to turn her into a human in hopes of stopping you. I can see you're the only one in her heart, and she's scared to lose you. I need you to stay by her side. I will give my heart to you two, so you can stay by each other and bask in happiness, and love. But if you ever make her sad, or leave her, I will personally regret dying for you. Promise me you'll stay with her."

I didn't know what to do, but I managed to choke out. "Of course I promise, but-"

It was too late. He said his goodbye and good luck and that was the last time anybody would've seen him.

All I could think was, now what?

* * *

**And that's it! I'm not sure, this may be a one-shot, although I have plans for the future like growing tensions with Touma, some nasty battles, and of course a little yume love c; but no promises! If you really want this to continue, please leave a review saying you want it to continue or I might not bother. Don't get me wrong, I don't want a bunch of reviews, it's just it would be a long story with long chapters which is a lot of work and I'd like some support/motivation to keep writing because I do get lazy :P Well that's it for this (for now) so please leave a review telling me what you think and I hope you enjoyed! :DDD**


End file.
